<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Lock the Door by Hammbone99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165493">Always Lock the Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammbone99/pseuds/Hammbone99'>Hammbone99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammbone99/pseuds/Hammbone99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly long briefing, Rex needs some relief.</p><p> </p><p>Originally a one shot, now a work in progress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Always Lock the Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex walked quickly down the hallway of the Resolute, his armor pinching him awkwardly as he tried to hide the growing bulge in his codpiece. The briefing had felt excruciatingly long, and he was relieved to finally be done and desperate for an empty refresher. The exact details and logistics of what had been covered at the briefing were pushed towards the back of his mind; the meeting had been exceptionally boring, and his mind had wandered. It had been all Rex could do to pretend to be engaged when his commander had been right there, right next to him, probably just as bored as he was, but probably not thinking anything as erotic as he had been.<br/>
He knew Ahsoka would never look at him the way he looked at her. She saw him as a big brother, a best friend, and he was resigned to the fact that that was all they would ever be. He was okay with it, really; he knew that any other relationship between them would break protocol and provide unnecessary complications. He kept his desires to himself and took care of them privately, late at night in his quarters, or, as the case was now, in the closest empty refresher.<br/>
His pace quickened, and he finally stumbled awkwardly up to an unlocked refresher and hastily let himself in. His hard on was straining painfully against his armor, begging to be freed. Rex slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, removing pieces of armor as he went. He reached into his blacks and grasped his erection, moaning softly as it brushed the waistband and finally broke free. The air felt cold as it met with the already slick head of his cock, and he brushed his thumb over the top of it and leaned his head back onto the wall.<br/>
“Kriff...” he gasped, recalling his wandering thoughts during the briefing, “If only you knew what you do to me, ‘Soka...”.<br/>
He stroked himself steadily, murmuring to himself as he imagined what he would do to his commander if she were here with him. His moans grew louder, probably too loud, he thought to himself, but who cares.<br/>
Rex pulled his chestpiece off and drug his right hand up underneath his blacks along his firm abs and chest, wishing he could do the same to Ahsoka. He licked his lips and imagined himself pinning her against the wall of his quarters, holding her down gently. His hips bucked and he thrust into his hand, his breath catching in his throat. He rambled as he grew closer to his climax, disregarding all concern for quietness as he continued to grow louder.<br/>
“..’Soka,... so kriffing hot...faster...yes, yes, please ‘Soka...”.<br/>
At that moment, the door whooshed open and Fives stepped into the refresher. Rex scrambled to cover himself, turning a deep shade of red as he tried to steady his breathing. Fives blushed just as awkwardly, eyes wide, and scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of something to say.<br/>
“Kriffing door wasn’t locked I guess” Rex mumbled as he pulled up his blacks and fumbled with his armor.<br/>
“In all fairness, you were loud enough that the door wasn’t doing much for you in terms of secrecy, Captain” Fives said as he found Rex’s gaze. “I wasn’t sure if all the racket was you getting yourself off or some other brother who was in actual trouble, and I decided the risk was worth it because I figured if it were you then you’d have the sense to lock the door. Apparently that’s not the case.”<br/>
“Was I really that loud?” Rex asked, grinning sheepishly.<br/>
Fives chuckled and gave him a look, and Rex looked at the ground, somewhat embarrassed.<br/>
“So when are you gonna tell the commander?” Fives asked, and Rex turned an even darker shade.<br/>
“She can’t know” he admitted, “she’d never feel the same. And, it’s not like it would really work during a war” Rex answered, fumbling with his chestpiece as he finished redressing.<br/>
“I dunno, I feel like it’s at least worth a try, it seems like you’re just making excuses...” Fives said, with a mischievous glint in his eye that Rex was too preoccupied to notice. Had he noticed, he might have assumed Fives knew more than he was letting on.<br/>
Rex considered Fives’s advice, clearly hopeful, but responded “Maybe. But it’ll have to wait. This upcoming battle is too important to jeopardize with something like that.”<br/>
Fives laughed, “Always putting duty first. Truly an admirable captain. I can hardly contain my desire, oh take me now, Rexy, please, hurry, I can’t ta-“<br/>
Rex cut off Fives’ taunts with an elbow to his stomach and glared at him.<br/>
“That’s what she’ll say when you tell her, sir” he said as he turned to escape down the hall before Rex could hit him again. Rex grunted a sarcastic, “sure” and picked up his bucket to leave. Unsatisfied, he made for his private quarters, where he would be sure to lock the door this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Can’t Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahsoka can’t sleep because she can’t stop thinking about a certain captain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka rolled over and stared at the wall across from her bunk in her quarters on the Resolute. She had been restless all night and had barely slept at all, tossing and turning but never able to get comfortable. The little sleep she had gotten had been filled with recurring dreams. Every one of them had been about Rex, and she couldn’t explain why. He had seemed slightly off during their recent mission, as if he were preoccupied. It was nothing worth worrying about. She figured it had probably just been battle fatigue, nothing serious, and yet here she was, having karking dreams about her captain. It was ridiculous, she thought to herself.  It’s not normal to have dreams about one of your best friends, let along a ranking officer in your battalion. Maybe she was the one with battle fatigue. </p><p>Deciding she needed a walk to clear her mind, she  swung her legs over the edge of her bunk and stepped out into the hallway. She paused as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights that illuminated the corridor, then decided to head for the mess hall in hopes that a late night snack might help calm her mind.</p><p>The mess hall was empty save for a few troopers gathered around holopads and cups of caf at a table towards the back. Ahsoka grabbed a cup for herself and found a clean table to sit at. The caf was strong; she supposed she wouldn’t be sleeping at all tonight. Ahsoka sighed and slouched onto the table. Her drink was doing nothing to take her mind off of Rex. Every time she tried to think about anything besides him, she would remember the way his golden brown eyes had caught the sunlight, or the way his strong gloved hands had felt on her arms as pulled her hastily along the narrow path during the mission. Never before had she found herself so caught up in a single person, and her inability to focus on other, more pressing matters, was beginning to alarm her.</p><p>What caused her the most concern was that she was half wishing he was here with her right now, which made no sense. What would they be able to accomplish at this hour? It wasn’t like they had battle strategies that they needed to review, or inventories to file, or any important tasks to complete. Sure, they were friends, best friends even, but it felt almost inappropriate to want her captain to join her just because she couldn’t stop thinking about him. But then again, maybe seeing him would help clear the haze of Rex from clouding her thoughts. She could just go to his cabin and see if he was awake. He had told her many times she was always welcome, no matter what time... She shook her head and rubbed her eyes; what was she thinking? Clearly she was just tired. Even if she wasn’t going to actually get to sleep tonight, she decided she was going to lay there and at least try. </p><p>Ahsoka finished her drink and left the mess hall, heading for her quarters. Despite having downed the entire cup of caf, her feet felt extra heavy and she struggled to keep her eyes open as she made her way towards her room. The walk seemed to be dragging on longer than usual, and by the time she realized where she was, she was already typing in a code that wasn’t her own, and about to hit the final key that would open a cabin that belonged to Rex, not her. She froze, her finger hovering over the keypad as she debated turning back towards her own room, this time for real. She cancelled the code and instead gave the door a light knock. If he didn’t answer, she would go back to bed.  If he did, well... she wasn’t sure yet. </p><p>Why was she here anyway?? Because she wanted to look at him? She shouldn’t have come. It was a stupid idea to begin with. What would Rex do if he opened the door? He would probably be concerned or think she had a real problem, being that it was so late at night. The poor captain was probably trying to catch up on sleep, and here she was bothering him because for whatever reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. </p><p>Just as she was about to leave and go back to her quarters, the door opened and Rex appeared. He blinked sleepily before recognizing Ahsoka and a concerned look crossed his face.<br/>
“Is everything alright...?” he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.<br/>
Ahsoka searched for words as she looked at him, feeling a nervousness she had never experienced around Rex before. His hair was sticking up in some places, and his blacks seemed to accentuate every muscle, every curve and shape of his body as he leaned against the door frame.<br/>
“I, uh, can’t sleep...” she said, looking at the ground as she felt her cheeks grow warm.<br/>
“You can come in” Rex offered, stepping aside to let her pass.<br/>
His cabin was similar to her own, but with a larger desk and longer bunk.<br/>
Ahsoka stood awkwardly in the center of the room, not knowing what to do with her hands or where to look. She felt stupid for having come here, and didn’t know why she felt so embarrassed all of a sudden. She had never been so uncomfortable around anyone for seemingly no reason like this. He wasn’t even doing anything that she had a reason to be uncomfortable about. Maybe she was sick. There was no other logical explanation for her confusing feelings. </p><p>Rex sat on the edge of his bunk and patted the spot next to him, where she had sat many times before while they filed reports or cleaned armor or just hung out during their sparse free time. There was nothing for her to be embarrassed about, and yet she blushed again as she sat besides him. Hopefully he was too tired to notice.<br/>
“So, what’s keeping you awake?” Rex asked, stifling a yawn.<br/>
“I just can’t stop thinking” Ahsoka answered, not meeting his eyes.<br/>
“‘Bout what?” Rex pressed, not noticing.<br/>
“Just... lots of things, I guess” she said stopping herself from continuing out loud, “...but mostly you, for whatever reason..”.<br/>
Rex sighed, “One of those nights, I see” he said, his voice still gravelly and sleepy. “D’you wanna stay here?” He asked, sounding slightly unsure, as if maybe he wouldn’t have offered if he wasn’t half asleep. </p><p>And maybe Ahsoka wouldn’t have agreed if she had been able to think of anything other than him all night. </p><p>Rex climbed into his bunk and slid to the far side, all the way against the wall. He lifted the blanket and motioned for Ahsoka to join him.<br/>
She hesitated; she hadn’t thought her agreement all the way through and didn’t realize they’d be sharing a bed. But then again, where else did she expect to have slept? Besides, she actually felt tired now, and his bunk looked soft. It didn’t have anything to do with how warm he was sure to be, or how good he smelled or any of that. She climbed in next to him, and he pulled her against him, murmuring something unintelligible as his strong arms held her gently but safely. </p><p>She could feel his heartbeat and his steady breathing, and her body relaxed as her eyelids grew heavy. She could think about what all this meant in the morning; right now she was comfy and happy and tired. Besides, it was probably nothing out of the ordinary and she had been overreacting. Rex mumbled again, and this time she caught a few words, “... so small... sleep... night...”.<br/>
She smiled to herself when she thought about being able to tell him that he was sleep talking the next morning. He shifted slightly, and pulled her closer. Ahsoka sighed happily, and closed her eyes as she snuggled against him, finally drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decided to add another part to this. There will be more to come! Let me know if you liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Too Much Sweetener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex can’t decide if last night was a dream or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka woke with a start and immediately began to panic. She felt trapped, like she was held in place from behind. She started to struggle, then froze as she remembered the previous night. She relaxed for a moment and checked to see if she had disturbed Rex, which she hadn’t. He was a heavier sleeper than he should have been for being such a respectable soldier. She could tell it was still early in the morning, earlier than either of them had to be awake. Rex shifted behind her, his hand sliding from her waist up onto her shoulder, and she worried she had woken him after all. He sighed contentedly, his warm breath tickling her neck, and she felt him drift back into a deeper sleep. Despite him being a heavier sleeper, it was going to be hard to leave without waking him. She wondered if he remembered their conversation last night. Chances were that he didn’t, and as she thought about it she felt he would have never have asked her to stay over and sleep in his bed if he had been completely awake. It wasn’t really something a captain and commander should do. Ahsoka didn’t want the awkwardness that would come with explaining why she was in his bed when he awoke; she would have to figure out a way to leave without waking him.</p>
<p>She slowly took Rex’s arm and moved it from her shoulder to the bed, and swung her legs out from under the blanket. Watching his face to check he was still asleep, she carefully climbed off of the bunk and stretched before moving the blanket to cover Rex again. She started to tiptoe towards the door, still focused on his sleeping face. He was relaxed and calm, a contrast to the usual stress and concentration that adorned his face on the field. Ahsoka found herself admiring him. She noticed the slight stubble that was forming on his chin and running across his sharp jawline, the usually foreword brows now slack and peaceful, the chiseled features that every clone had, but were somehow more defined, more attractive right now, on this particular clone, in this moment. Her insides were doing flips, and she felt nervous but happy and warm at the same time. Rex mumbled sleepily and rolled over, and Ahsoka froze, the realization of what she had been thinking about hitting her just as hard as the fear that she had woken him up. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind of Rex, because it was weird to think about him like that, and she didn’t understand why looking at him had given her such strange feelings. She saw him nearly everyday; and yet never had she noticed him with such intimacy and intensity on her part. It was weird, and it was time to leave. The door to the cabin whooshed open, and she took one last look at Rex before stepping out and heading to her own quarters.</p>
<p>-————————————————</p>
<p>Rex was cold. He had woken to the sound of a cabin door, his own cabin door, but yet he was alone, and it was too early for anyone to need him. He fumbled around under his blanket, reaching for something, someone, that wasn’t there. Ahsoka. He could feel, rather than remember, that she had been here. In his bed. His brow furrowed. Why had she been here? Had she actually been here?</p>
<p>Rex sat up, running his hand across his short blonde hair and blinking the sleep out of his eyes. It had felt so real, but he couldn’t imagine it being true. He could still feel her in his arms, her slender but strong frame snuggled against him. He knew for a fact that she hadn’t been there when he went to bed. So how could she have appeared and disappeared without him noticing? He had a faint memory of letting her into his room, but it felt just as hazy and imaginary as any other dream. He wanted her to be in his arms every night, would love to be able to hold her for real. But he knew there was no way she had actually been there. It was probably a dream, albeit a very enjoyable, very realistic one. He wished it were real. Rex sighed, too awake to fall back asleep now. He decided he would get an early start on his duties for the day, and headed for the shower.</p>
<p>After his shower, Rex left his quarters to grab some breakfast. He was still debating about whether last night had been a dream as he entered the mess hall, where he nearly collided with Cody.<br/>“You’re up early” Cody noted, pulling Rex from his thoughts.<br/>“So are you” Rex quipped, looking around the cafeteria. Not many brothers were awake yet; the route back to Coruscant was typically a slightly more relaxed trip compared to the beginning of a deployment.<br/>“I’m usually up early. Unlike some people, I don’t like to wait until the last minute to start my day” Cody said, giving Rex a look. “Yeah, well, some of us seem to follow standard procedures a little closer than others” Rex joked, giving Cody’s arm a punch then adding, “and besides, I quite enjoy sleeping. Now come on” he said, “I’m hungry.”<br/>The pair made their way through the mess hall and each picked up a tray of breakfast and cup of caf.</p>
<p>They sat at an empty table and Cody began poking at the food on his tray.<br/>“Can’t wait time get some actual food once we’re on Coruscant. Nothing like the real thing, huh?” He looked to Rex for agreement, but received nothing but a blank stare.<br/>“Rex?”<br/>“Oh, uh, yeah sure” Rex replied, blinking.<br/>“I’m starting to see why you’re never awake this early. Clearly you need the extra sleep” Cody said, raising an eyebrow. “Got a lot on your mind?”<br/>“You could say that. It’s alright though. Nothing important.” Rex assured him.</p>
<p>Fives joined their table with a nod to acknowledge them both and set down a tray of breakfast and a cup of caf, along with an entire handful of sweetener to add to it. Cody and Rex stared as he started pouring the sweeteners into his caf.<br/>“It’s too bad you guys weren’t around to see what Hardcase did last night” Fives laughed, oblivious to their stares, and continuing to add sweetener. “You would’ve killed him, but it was great, I mean-“<br/>“Is that sweet enough for you, Fives?”<br/>Cody interrupted.<br/>“It might be. What’s it to you?” Fives shot back, noticing their faces.<br/>“Well, maybe you should add your extra to Rex’s cup here. He’s been a but groggy this morning.” Cody teased, nudging Rex. “Maybe that’ll finally wake him up”.<br/>Rex glared at him as he took a sip of his caf.<br/>Cody cupped his hand around his mouth and leaned towards Fives. “He seems to have had a rough night” he whispered. Fives looked at Rex then back at Cody before saying to Rex, “You seem a little preoccupied, Captain” hoping to figure out why he wasn’t himself.<br/>“I just... had some weird dreams. That’s all” Rex said, giving Fives a ‘we’ll talk about this later’ look.<br/>“Understandable, sir” Fives replied, and changed the subject.</p>
<p>Not long after breakfast, Rex was making his way to an impromptu meeting with General Skywalker when Fives caught up with him. Rex sighed and wished he hadn’t agreed to discuss last night with Fives. Sure, he was probably the best brother to talk about this stuff to if he had to choose, but he hadn’t planned on sharing his thoughts on something that he wasn’t even sure happened.</p>
<p>“So, uh, what happened last night?” Fives said, getting straight to the point.<br/>“I had a dream. I think.” Rex said, still unsure if he should divulge what was really distracting him.<br/>“We all have dreams, Rex.” Fives pressed, “It must’ve been some dream if it’s distracting you enough for Cody to say something”.<br/>“Thing is, this dream didn’t feel like a dream” Rex paused, then added more quietly, “It was about Ahsoka”.<br/>Fives’s eyes went wide. “I should’ve known it was about her!” he said, keeping his voice lowered as they passed a group of crewmen. “Well what happened in it? Come on!”<br/>Rex looked at the ground indecisively as they rounded a corner before meeting Fives’s gaze and saying, “She just slept in my bunk. That’s all. But it felt so real. I don’t know how it could’ve happened, but I could swear it did”.<br/>“How would she have gotten in?” Fives asked, not quite believing him.<br/>“She does know my passcode. We fill out reports together all the time.”<br/>“I mean, I can’t see how, but maybe she was really there. Do you think she has a thing for you like you do for her?”<br/>Rex stares at Fives incredulously, then answered, “ No, not at all, and she can not know I have one for her, do you understand?”<br/>“I wasn’t gonna tell her” Fives laughed, “but don’t worry, I have a feeling she’ll come around even without my help”.<br/>Rex rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend I don’t know what you consider to be helping” he said as he turned into the briefing room, leaving Fives to continue to the barracks.</p>
<p>Anakin was already there, looking through a file on his holopad, and he gave Rex a wave before turning back to his reading. Rex grabbed his own holopad and leaned against the wall, ready to begin his own filing and recording. He looked up when movement at the door caught his eye, and realized that Ahsoka had joined them. She barely acknowledged Rex, which was out of the ordinary, before joining Anakin on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>After they had all completed a few files each, Anakin announced he was taking a break and would be returning later. Rex glanced at Ahsoka, who had chosen that moment to also look towards him, and they both ended up looking at the ground awkwardly as Anakin left the room. A few minutes of silence passed, which was unusual for them. More often then not, they were joking or gossiping about something, not sitting in awkwardness like this. Rex heard Ahsoka sigh as she opened a new report to file, and he placed his now up to date holopad on the table as he moved to her side of the room.<br/>“How was your night?” Ahsoka asked suddenly, causing Rex to stumble slightly as he realized what she said.<br/>“I-I-it was fine, why? Uh, how was yours?” He stuttered, confused as to why she asked.<br/>“I couldn’t seem to sleep” Ahsoka replied, giving Rex a strange look that he was unfamiliar with.<br/>Rex tried to think of something to say, but stopped when Anakin reentered the room.<br/>“Rex, I need you to gather some men and arrange for shipment number 22643 to be moved down to C deck today. The sooner the better” Anakin told him, not noticing the weirdness between Rex and Ahsoka.<br/>“Yessir. I’ll get right on that” Rex answered, and quickly left the room.</p>
<p>He was glad to be free of the awkwardness, but wished he could have spoken to Ahsoka more. He wasn’t sure why things had suddenly been so strange between them today, but maybe it had to do with his supposed dream. Could it be because it really hadn’t been a dream? He figured it was a plausible reason for why she was acting like that, but it still didn’t explain why she had been there. He might need Fives’s help after all. It’s not like things weren’t already weird between him and Ahsoka now, so could Fives really make it worse? Rex decided he’d have to talk to him some more about the whole thing. Although he himself doubted that Ahsoka had any feelings besides friendship towards him, Fives seemed to think otherwise. If there was any chance that Ahsoka felt something for him, he wanted to know about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part 3 done! Dialogue isn’t my strong-suit, but hey, it’s important, right? Hopefully it’s bearable. Fives definitely knows more than he’s telling poor Rex. Next part will be up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Can we Cuddle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fives does some investigating, and Rex does some paperwork that somehow turns into cuddling again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But do you think he’s like, an extra good Captain or anything?” Fives asked, spinning the desk chair he was sitting in to face Ahsoka. He had found her in her quarters late that evening, and basically invited himself in when she answered him at the door. Presently, he was asking her a suspicious amount of questions all revolving around Rex. As if it were bad enough that she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Now she had to talk about him with Fives, and try not to reveal anything that would come across as weird in terms of relationships between herself and the captain.<br/>
“I just... I think he does his job well, yes. What are you trying to say, Fives?” 
She knew he was up to something, but she wasn’t naive enough to get her hopes up about what the motivation behind his curiosity might be.<br/>
“That’s top secret information that you’re not currently authorized to know about” he told her, trying to keep his face from giving too much away.
 “I was only wondering if you found his performance to be up to par.” </p><p>Ahsoka gave Fives a knowing look; he clearly wasn’t telling the truth. She rolled her eyes, then asked, “And what does the Captain think of my performance?” She couldn’t keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she continued, “Do I fit his standards?”<br/>
Fives’s eyes widened, and he thought for a moment, as if debating whether or not he should answer, then replied, “Oh I think you meet his standards perfectly.” He paused, then added, almost too quietly to hear, “In every possible way, if you know what I mean”.<br/>
Ahsoka looked at him in surprise, but before she had a chance to ask him anything, Fives was halfway out the door. He paused just long enough to give her a wink before he left, leaving Ahsoka to think about whether she heard him correctly. Given her superior hearing, it was unlikely that she had misheard him. And she was quite certain about what Fives was insinuating. Was it possible that Rex had feelings for her? She certainly hoped so. Ahsoka knew there was really only one way to find out, and crossed her room to the door. She paused; she didn’t have to find out now. It could definitely wait until tomorrow. It might be better to wait until tomorrow. She opened the door anyway. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rex was doing paperwork. Again. He sat at his desk, the holopad in his hands it providing just enough light to illuminate his face. The reports were endless. He sighed as he finished one form only to continue to another. His pace was slow, and he found himself making careless mistakes and struggling to focus on the task at hand. His mind was focused on Ahsoka, as it had been for the past who knew how many days. He wanted her in his bed again, but this time he wanted things to go a little differently. He had loved sleeping side by side with her, and yet he couldn’t help thinking about how he wanted to do so much more than just sleep next to her. It wasn’t fair the way she could brush past him in the halls, just that small contact driving him wild every time it happened. The spark in her eyes when she talked to him, almost as if she knew what she did to him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He knew it would only hurt him more in the end when he found out she didn’t care for him the way he cared for her. But he couldn’t help it. </p><p>Rex ran his hand over his face and across his hair. He knew he wasn’t going to get anymore work done. And he wasn’t doing himself any good sitting here making himself horny instead of working. He stood up and turned towards the door, deciding to take a walk to clear his mind. He opened the door and was met by Ahsoka, arm raised as if about to knock. </p><p>“...Hi Rex” she said, as if embarrassed. </p><p>“Uh, hi Commander. I was about to see if you were in your quarters” he said, then stepped aside to let her in. She hesitated, then came inside and sat on his bed. Rex stayed standing, looking at her and waiting for her to say something. She didn’t, so he tried to break the silence that was just long enough to be weird. </p><p>“I was just catching up on my reports. Do you, uh, wanna go get some food from the mess hall?” he asked, not really hungry, but wanting to spend time with her. She opened her mouth to answer, then closed it, as if she thought better about what she was going to say. She looked at the ground, then took a deep breath before meeting his gaze. </p><p>“Rex... can we... uh, cuddle.. maybe? If you want to, I mean we don’t have to...” she said, looking back at the floor awkwardly. </p><p>“C-cuddle? Like in my bunk?” Rex stuttered, surprised. Maybe she did have feelings for him. Or she was cold, or couldn’t sleep, or something else. Probably something like that.<br/>
“Yeah sure, we can cuddle” he said crossing to his bunk and sitting besides her. She immediately leaned against him, almost knocking him over.<br/>
“Commander, I have to tell you something” Rex started, looking down at the Torgruta who was practically in his lap. She looked back at him with concern in her eyes, wondering what he was about to share.<br/>
“I think you probably know, but I have feelings for you, and I care a lot about you. If you don’t feel how I feel, I understand, but I thought you should know before we do anything like cuddling”.<br/>
He looked away, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, expecting her to get up and leave after what he said. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. </p><p>“Rex, don’t call me Commander. We’re not on the field”. </p><p>Rex blinked; had she not heard what he told her? Maybe she didn’t understand. He opened his mouth to reiterate, but didn’t get a chance. </p><p>“I didn’t know you liked me like that. I’ve had feelings for you for a while now; I thought for sure you could tell. But if we’re going to see each other, I’m not gonna be calling you Captain, and you better not call me Commander.” She frowned. “That would be weird”. </p><p>Rex breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t believe it. It seemed too good to be true. He smiled to himself as he leaned back onto the bunk, Ahsoka following and snuggling against him. </p><p>Rex pulled her closer to him, relishing the warmth and comfort radiating off of her. She snuggled closer to him, her hips pushing back onto his waistband, teasing him. He wondered if it was intentional, being that he was having a hard time hiding his excitement at this point. Rex let out a whimper, doing his best to keep his lower end decent. She seemed to take it as an invitation to increase her unfair teasing. Her butt was pressed onto his half hard dick, and he had no doubt she could feel it against her now. </p><p>“Something wrong, Captain?” Ahsoka taunted, practically purring the question to him. </p><p>“I thought we weren’t using military titles, Commander” he murmured. </p><p>“I’ll call you what I want, and you’ll like it” she said, suddenly confident and very in charge. Rex couldn’t deny that he liked this side of Ahsoka very much, and her dominance added to his excitement. He grinded against her, only managing another muffled moan in response.<br/>
Suddenly he found himself flipped onto his back, with Ahsoka straddling him. He looked at her questioningly, surprised, and she answered him by pulling off her sleep shirt and tossing it onto the floor.<br/>
Eyes wide, he asked, “Ahsoka... are you sure you want this?” He would have no problem continuing where this was going, but he had to make sure she was alright with it. </p><p>“I’m sure, Rex” she said, meeting his eyes. She bit her lower lip, then leaned in, cupping his face with her hands. She froze with mere centimeters between their faces, her white markings a stark contrast to the dim light in the room, her eyes twinkling even in the near darkness, and Rex thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He leaned up to meet her lips, finding them soft and plump, even better than he had imagined. He brought his hand up her back and keeping one on her shoulder, the gently stroked her lekku with the other. She broke the kiss and grinned at him, then found his lips again, this time with renewed passion. He could feel her sharp teeth grazing the skin on his neck as she left his mouth and began exploring his body. He loved the sensation of her teeth against his skin, and almost wished she would give it a little nip for excitement. She sat up again, still straddling him, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. He had done this stuff before, with a few other women from 79s and such, but this was different. Looking up and seeing Ahsoka’s face, his commander’s face, was much more intimate, more personal and pleasant than some random chick from the bar. He brushed his thumbs across her nipples, thoroughly enjoying the soft moans he was eliciting from Ahsoka. She started grinding herself across his dick again, taking him by surprise and causing an embarrassingly high pitched sound to escape his lips. He bucked his hips involuntarily, his orgasm already beginning to build. He grabbed her hips, desperately trying to slow her in an attempt to last longer than two karking minutes. She took the hint, sliding off of him and onto the side of the bed. </p><p>“I think we need to even things out” she said, tugging at his blacks. Rex stood up, and made a show of slowly beginning to pull them off. Ahsoka watched for a minute, but grew impatient and pulled them off the rest of the way. She paused then, taking in all of Rex as he stood before her, wearing only a pair of grey boxers. </p><p>“Like what you see?” He asked. He was nervous, but he didn’t know why. He was frequently seen totally naked by the majority of his brothers in the showers and lockers, but having Ahsoka look at him so hungrily while he stood in front of her in only his under clothes was totally different, and it made him worry about what she thought of him. </p><p>“Those have to go” she said, reaching for his boxers.<br/>
He backed away, raising an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“I thought we were making things even” he said, gesturing towards a still half dressed Ahsoka. </p><p>“Oh. Right.” she said, moving to discard the rest of her outfit. “I got caught up in how hot you are” she teased, eyes heavy with desire. </p><p>Rex was in awe, seeing his commander totally naked for the first time. He saw the stripes on her thighs he never knew she had, her perfectly grabbable butt, her slender yet athletic build, with just enough curves in all the right places. He loved her, loved all of this, and was in awe of how attractive she was. He was so seduced by her that it took him a second to remember he was supposed to finish undressing as well. He pulled his boxers off then, revealing his erection. </p><p>Ahsoka pulled him to the bunk again, retaking her position on top of him. She reached up towards his face, but paused. </p><p>“Can... can I feel your hair?” She looked nervous, and Rex remembered that Togrutas lacked any hair on their body. </p><p>“Yeah, knock yourself out, kid” he answered, chuckling, then leaned forwards. She ran her hands across his head, somewhat mesmerized. </p><p>“It’s prickly, but soft at the same time” she breathed, enthralled at the sensation of his hair in her hands. She kissed him again, her hands remaining in his hair. </p><p>Rex broke the kiss, his hands on Ahsoka’s hips ready to push her back and move into a new position. Ahsoka grabbed his wrists, stopping him. </p><p>“Did I say you could do that?” she asked him, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.<br/>
“I do outrank you, you know. So you’d better do what I ask, if you know what’s good for you”. She grinned at him, and Rex found he couldn’t bring himself to protest. He laid back again, awaiting his next order. </p><p>“Good,” Ahsoka praised him when she saw he would comply. “Now, I’m gonna get you off, and you’re gonna relax and enjoy it, and not do anything unless I tell you to. As long as that’s okay” she told him strictly, adding the last part as an afterthought to make sure they were in agreement.<br/>
Rex nodded quickly, thoroughly enjoying this reversal of who received orders, and fully prepared to do whatever Ahsoka told him to. </p><p>She took his erection and began to stroke it, her hand soft and slightly cooler than he expected. It sent goosebumps up his body, and he shivered slightly, letting a moan escape his lips. </p><p>“Yes, Rex, that’s it. Let me know you enjoy it” she murmured as she continued to pleasure him. </p><p>Precum beaded at the head of his cock, and Ahsoka’s thumb brushed it away, eliciting more moans from Rex. She paused for a moment, and he missed her hands immediately, looking to see where she went. He watched as she spit onto her hands and returned to his cock. He thrust against her newly moistened hands, reveling in the feeling. </p><p>“Kriff, ‘Soka, you’re so good” he managed, trying to keep his breathing steady. </p><p>Ahsoka grinned at him provocatively, then took his length in her mouth as she went down on him. He was too large for her to take all of him at once, but Rex was enjoying himself too much to notice. Her hands worked the base while her tongue made short work of the rest, circling the head and teasing the shaft. </p><p>Rex could hardly contain himself; he moaned loudly now and an endless stream of barely comprehensible words were leaving his lips. His hips bucked and he thrust against Ahsoka, who quickened her pace when she realized he was close. </p><p>“‘Soka, I’m.. I’m gonna...” he whined, holding her head, and she swallowed as he finally climaxed with a final grunt. </p><p>“Kriffin hell, Ahsoka, that was amazing” he said kissing her as she climbed back next to him on the bunk. “Let me do you now” he offered, starting to sit up. </p><p>“No, not this time” she said, pulling him back down. </p><p>“What? Why not? I do know how to do it, you know, I’m not-“ </p><p>“Rex, if I don’t let you do it now, then there will have to be another time” she said, cutting off his protests. </p><p>“Well alright, that’s a good point. But it doesn’t seem fair.” he argued, halfheartedly. </p><p>“Trust me, it’s fair” Ahsoka promised, turning to kiss his neck. </p><p>“Whatever you say” Rex replied. </p><p> </p><p>Rex sighed happily as she snuggled against him, and he could feel her already drifting off to sleep. He realized that he had never finished the reports he had started, and panicked for a moment, before deciding that they could wait until tomorrow. He would take whatever punishment he received for finishing them late. Right now, he was with his commander, his Ahsoka, and that was more important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Too Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The 501st celebrates at 79’s.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka watched Anakin in amusement as he tried to politely wave off a scantily clad Twi’lek’s advances towards him as she waited for the bar tender to finish making her drink. Anakin eventually passed her onto a nearby officer looking for an easy score, and hastily made his way back towards Ahsoka. Some of the 501st had decided to spend a night out at 79’s, and the General had surprised them all by deciding to go along for once. Ahsoka guessed Senator Admidala must be off planet, otherwise he never would have joined them. </p>
<p>“Some of these girls are a little too easy if you ask me” Anakin said, leaning against the bar. He’d already had almost twice the amount of drinks that she had, and Ahsoka knew he wasn’t exactly a heavyweight when it came to drinking. She was a little more then tipsy, but figured he was probably pretty drunk by now. </p>
<p>“The clones don’t seem to mind” she pointed out, nodding towards the officer he had just set up. </p>
<p>“Yeah well, I’m not a clone” he grumbled, then ordered another drink, still holding onto the edge of the bar. </p>
<p>Ahsoka’s drink was finally handed out, and she turned to head towards a table with Rex and some 501st troopers at it, but decided to wait for Anakin instead. She wasn’t sure he would make it back to the table without some help. His drink arrived, and he promptly spilled it, proving her point. She sighed, apologized to the bartender and took hold of her master’s arm to try and get him back to the table. </p>
<p>“Wait! I- I gotta get my new drink because I sp-“ </p>
<p>“I know, I know, I’ll have them bring it over” she promised, cutting him off and finally getting him walking back to the table. </p>
<p>Rex was congratulating some shinies on completing their first campaign, meaning that technically, they weren’t shinies anymore. Ahsoka sat down next to him in the booth, and Anakin sat opposite her. He made a sloppy toast to the ex-shinies, and wished them luck with their night out as they left the booth in search of one night stands. Rex chuckled as he watched them try to flirt with the numerous girls wandering the bar, some having more success than others. </p>
<p>“I remember my first night at 79s” he said, sighing. </p>
<p>“I bet you were pretty popular with the ladies” Ahsoka teased, winking at him. </p>
<p>“You might think so”, Rex grinned sheepishly. </p>
<p>“But really, I was a terrible flirt. I could talk to them fine, it was just always the wrong things” he said, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“Can’t say I’m all that surprised. You spend too much time talking battle strategies with Cody” Ahsoka joked. Rex gave her a dirty look as he reached for his drink. </p>
<p>“Awww, poor Rex has never been laid” Anakin taunted, cause Rex to nearly drop his drink. </p>
<p>“I have too, sir. And probably more times than you!” Rex insisted, pointing at Anakin accusingly. </p>
<p>“Actually, I’ve gotten laid twice, thank you” Anakin claimed proudly, holding two fingers up as if it were proof. </p>
<p>“You can’t count Senator Admidala twice” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. </p>
<p>“No no there was another girl one time. She was really nice but I don’t remember her name right now. She was from-“ </p>
<p>“We don’t need to here the details, General” Rex cut him off. “And for what it’s worth, I have been laid before, and more than once. But I’ll spare you the specifics.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, well I’ve got a higher count than either of you” Ahsoka declared, looking proudly between Rex and Anakin as if daring them to challenge her. “I beat you both with 6”. </p>
<p>“But Commander... how?” Rex asked, slightly dumbfounded. </p>
<p>“The temple is boring at night. And it’s not like there’s a Jedi nightclub we can go to. And Padawans are hornyyy” she said, blushing slightly. </p>
<p>“I coulda done that many if I wanted to” Anakin insisted, clearly upset his Padawan had outdone him. A group farther behind Anakin started causing some commotion, catching Rex’s attention. </p>
<p>“Hate to leave when the conversation is so interesting, but I’ll be back later” Rex said, standing up. “It looks like I gotta solve a disagreement over there”. </p>
<p>Ahsoka stood up to let him pass, accidentally bumping into one of the many girls at the bar. Ahsoka quickly apologized, sitting back down as soon as Rex passed. The girl glanced at Ahsoka, mild distaste showing in her eyes, but they lit up when she saw Anakin. She quickly came over, trying to start a conversation while Anakin tried to end it just as quickly. She soon got the message and haughtily walked away. </p>
<p>“I just- I... don’t understand whyyy they keep asking meee to take them home, ya know?” he asked, leaning forwards, his chin in his hand, brows furrowed. </p>
<p>“Maybe... maybe they think you’re, uh, attractive” Ahsoka suggested, giggling. </p>
<p>“I don’t want them to think that!” Anakin practically shouted, slamming one hand onto the table. The group next to them barley even glanced at them amid the noise of the bar. </p>
<p>“You don’t think I’m attractive, do you, Snips?” he asked, suddenly concerned. </p>
<p>Ahsoka laughed, waving his concern away with her hand. </p>
<p>“No, Skyguy, I don’t think you’re attractive” she said, and then without thinking added, “No one is as hot as Captain Rex.” </p>
<p>Anakin laughed, nearly falling over, then, wiping his eyes, said, “Maybe you should call him Sexy Rexy.”</p>
<p>Ahsoka looked at him, appalled, realizing what she had said, but found him waiting for her reaction, barely holding back his laughter. She smiled and they both laughed, and she was glad he was too drunk to take her seriously, and hoped he wouldn’t remember this. He took another sip of his drink, and looked around the bar as if searching for someone. </p>
<p>“But really Snips, I didn’t think you were a clonnnnee type” Anakin teased, words running together. He spotted who he was looking for and waved them over. </p>
<p>“But I’m not!” Ahsoka protested, blushing. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna tell him” Anakin said as Rex returned to their table. </p>
<p>“Tell me what?” Rex asked, glancing at Ahsoka, still more sober than she or Anakin. </p>
<p>“Nothing, he doesn’t know anything” Ahsoka insisted, tugging Rex’s arm towards her. He sat down in the booth next to her, looking concerned. </p>
<p>“Have you been drinking water?” He asked, waving a server over. </p>
<p>“Two waters, please.”</p>
<p>“Rexxx, we’re fine, we’re fineee” Anakin said, words slurred, leaning towards Rex over the table. He stared at him a minute, before remembering what he had called him over to say. </p>
<p>“Ahsoka was just telling me how she thinks you outta go by “Sexy Rexy” because you’re the biggest stud in the GAR” he said, trying and failing to wink reassuringly at Ahsoka. </p>
<p>Rex blushed, glancing at Ahsoka’s, looking uncomfortable. The waters arrived and he passed one to Anakin and the other to Ahsoka. </p>
<p>“I think you both might’ve had too much to drink to be deciding who’s hot and who’s not” Rex pointed out, patting Ahsoka’s shoulder. Quietly he added, </p>
<p>“You alright, lil’un?” </p>
<p>Ahsoka nodded, leaning against him, suddenly sleepy. The alcohol was catching up to her. </p>
<p>“Well all the girls here think I’m super hot” Anakin pouted, sipping his water. </p>
<p>“They keep hitting on me.” </p>
<p>“I don’t see how that’s bad” Rex said, chuckling. </p>
<p>“But it’s probably not because they think you’re hot and more because you’re not a clone. The same face every night can get boring.” he joked. </p>
<p>Anakin grunted in protest, and returned to sipping his water. </p>
<p>Ahsoka reached for her drink, but Rex pushed it away and passed her the water. She glared at him, but took the water anyway. She didn’t realize Rex finished her drink himself until it was too late. </p>
<p>“Hey!! That was mine!” She protested, giving him a shove. </p>
<p>“You don’t need it” he said, holding her back easily. </p>
<p>Ahsoka crossed her arms and slouched in the booth, hoping Rex would pity her and order her another drink. He didn’t. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna call it a night. Are you coming?” Anakin asked her, standing up. </p>
<p>“No, Rex owes me a drink now” she said, still pouting. Rex rolled his eyes and waved Anakin away. </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure she gets back safely” Rex promised as Anakin stumbled out of the booth. </p>
<p>“Will you be okay to get back to the temple?” Rex asked, eyebrow raised. </p>
<p>“Don’t worryyy, I’ll comm if I need help” Anakin said, making his way to the door. </p>
<p>Rex sighed as Anakin left, and looked at Ahsoka. </p>
<p>“I think we should get going too. You’ve certainly had more than enough for tonight, and unless you want a headache in the morning it’s probably time for bed” Rex suggested, getting ready to leave. </p>
<p>Ahsoka was about to protest, tell him he owed her a drink, but then remembered that she was getting tired. Going to bed did sound kinda nice. </p>
<p>“But Rex...” she started, knowing he wouldn’t take her objection seriously. </p>
<p>“Come on, ‘Soka, time to go”. He pulled her out of the booth, and put an arm around her to help her stay upright as they made their way to the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka didn’t remember leaving the bar or arriving at the temple. She stumbled into her room, collapsing onto her bunk.  She nearly fell asleep the minute she hit the mattress, but kept herself awake when she realized Rex was still there. She knew it wouldn’t look good the next morning if he stayed the night, but she didn’t exactly want him to leave. </p>
<p>“Rex are you gonna stay?” </p>
<p>Rex looked torn, scratching his head, and stepped towards the door. He hit the button to close the door, and walked back towards Ahsoka. </p>
<p>“I’ll stay in case you get sick tonight” he said, sitting on the edge of her bunk. Ahsoka grinned sleepily at him, and he pulled her blanket over her. </p>
<p>“I’ll sleep on the floor” Rex said, pulling a pillow off of Ahsoka’s bunk. She really wanted him in her bed to cuddle, but knew that if anyone came by the next morning and saw them in the same bunk, it would be very hard to explain. </p>
<p>“G’night Rex” she said, yawning. </p>
<p>“Sleep well, ‘Soka” Rex whispered as he fluffed his pillow and laid down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahsoka woke up to the sound of her door opening, and saw Rex still sleeping on her floor. She sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes as Anakin entered her room. </p>
<p>“Rex stayed in your room?” he asked, looking confused. </p>
<p>“He wanted to make sure I wouldn’t get sick” Ahsoka explained, hoping Anakin wouldn’t ask any further questions. He glanced at Rex again, and leaned down to look at him. Ahsoka tried to think of another reasons why Rex might have stayed over as Anakin stood back up, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“He’s such a heavy sleeper. It’s kinda weird” he said as he turned towards the door. </p>
<p>“Anyways, tell him that was nice of him. He’s a good Captain. I want you to meet me in 15 for dueling lessons. Obi-Wan is supposed to join us today and you know he likes to be early so try to be on time” he directed her as he left her quarters. </p>
<p>Ahsoka sighed, grateful her master wasn’t always the most observant person in the world. If Obi-Wan were her master, she probably wouldn’t have gotten away with Rex staying over so easily. She looked down at him as he began waking up. It was about time. She didn’t know how he managed to wake up on time for anything. Then again, she and Anakin weren’t exactly role models when it came to being on time. Rex rolled over and looked at her sleepily, before realizing where he was. He sat up, running his hands down his face as he woke himself up. </p>
<p>“I really gotta get going” he said, and Ahsoka nodded, knowing that she had to leave soon too. </p>
<p>“Rex wait” she called, standing up. He turned around and she pulled him into a hug, kissing him. It was sloppy and sleepy, but she was still sad when he pulled away and left, long overdue at the barracks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>